


Where the sky meets the ocean

by TWDObsessive



Series: Rickyl Poetry [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: I mean a thang, M/M, Poetry, Rickyl poetry is a thing now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:49:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rickyl poetry is a thing, guys!  It's happening! </p><p>Sadly, I'm no poet.  But Tierra469 started it and is challenging people to give it a go.  </p><p>I'm gifting to my poetry Idols- MAE and Tierra. </p><p>Here's what I came up with:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the sky meets the ocean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Michelle_A_Emerlind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle_A_Emerlind/gifts), [Tierra469](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierra469/gifts).



I am under your sky on my knees  
My sins old, scars dim in your starlight  
Your moon tugs at the tide of my seas  
And I reach for you in the darkness

I am flawed. Broken. I die and rise.  
a thousand times and a thousand more  
A new me is birthed from you, inside  
behind your eyes, my sun, my harness 

You reign me, a rain like countless cries  
For I am worthless waves of nothing  
I give you my breath and I’m alive  
No longer the man I knew, but yours

I will find you in darkness or in light  
I will answer to gentle rain or thunder  
Tell me who I really am. I'll try  
The blinding sun to my ocean’s roar

**Author's Note:**

> For REAL poetry- You guys MUST go read the following immediately:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6030457  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6042205
> 
> And to anyone who liked any of these recent Rickyl poems... I challenge you to try one yourselves!


End file.
